The adaptive changes in the capacity of the enzymes concerned with purine biosynthesis in response to dietary changes will be further investigated. So far, about half of the 16 major enzymes involved have been studied. The effect of methionine in stabilizing reduced glutathione in isolated hepatocytes and other cell suspensions will be studied with special reference to the mechanisms of action of methionine. The methods elaborated for measuring ion exchanges between hepatocytes and suspension medium are to be applied to the study of the correlation between ion movement and metabolic activities. Studies on the biochemistry of trauma in humans are to be continued in order to assemble sufficient numbers of observations for a critical analysis.